(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to display supports and, more particularly, to signs having insertion aids and stabilizers.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Generally in the relevant art, portable display signs are frequently used to advertise or otherwise notify the public of a particular event or occurrence. These signs are usually inserted into the ground out-of-doors and therefore must withstand adverse weather conditions, such as heavy wind and rain as well as temperature extremes. Given the great use of these signs, a number of inventions have been developed to aid in the insertion of the sign into the ground and to stabilize the sign under adverse conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,035 issued to Kempf on Jul. 13, 1999 for Lockable Screw Post Apparatus teaches an anchoring device for anchoring a shaft in relatively hard ground including an elongated shaft having a ground penetration member that requires rotational insertion into the ground. The penetration member includes a coiled extension portion extending longitudinally beyond the shaft lower end to facilitate penetration of the ground when rotated in one direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,335 issued to Todd on Jan. 26, 1993 for a Portable sign installation kit and method of using same teaches a portable sign mounting arrangement that includes a non-symmetrical, foot peg extending transversely from the mounting standard in one direction to aid in ground insertion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,344 issued to Seely on May 14, 1985 for a Portable wind-resistant sign stand with flexible sign teaches a lightweight, portable sign and stand apparatus having a plurality of ground-engaging legs that contact the ground surface but do not penetrate the ground, and are secured to a longitudinally-extending elongated base assembly in a xe2x80x9cyxe2x80x9dxe2x80x9d format. This sign is not inserted but rests on top of the ground.
Thus, the relevant prior art indicates that it is known to provide ground-insertion as support for signage. Additionally, it is known to use a non-symmetrical, monopedal appendage to aid in insertion. However, such a device does not allow one to easily mount on the signpost with both feet and apply one""s weight completely on the signpost. Rather, one must balance on the monopedal appendage on one foot. This can be a precarious position, especially when trying to insert the sign in hard ground. In these cases, the sign inserter frequently bounces on the monopedal on one foot, attempting to insert the sign, and risks slipping off the appendage and hurting himself. Thus, there remains a need for a sign insertion appendage that allows one to easily and safely apply one""s full weight and to also easily and safely bounce upon it when necessary.
Additionally, large signs require supporting posts to be inserted deep into the ground. Because the supporting posts need to be of a large diameter in order to increase the surface area onto which lateral forces would be exerted so as not to exceed to the resistance of the ground, large, deep holes need to be dug, thus making installation labor-intensive. In addition, with the increased number of buried utilities, this practice has become dangerous as well. These signs with large signposts are generally heavy and unmanageable. It is known to use extended ground support legs to stabilize a noninserted sign to wind and other lateral forces. However, it is nowhere taught or suggested to use these extended ground support legs with a large sign. Thus, there remains a need for a portable sign support that can support a large sign without the need for deep insertion of the sign""s posts.
Moreover, it is nowhere taught to reduce the weight and increase the manageability of the sign by combining into one appendage the functions of bipedal insertion facilitation to aid in ground insertion with sign stabilization by providing symmetrical support on both sides of a sign. Thus, there remains a need for an insertion facilitator that can also function as a stabilizer that increases both the vertical and horizontal stability and outdoor endurance of the sign.
Therefore, it is the scope of this invention to improve on the current art by providing a sign insertion appendage that allows one to easily apply one""s full weight to it and to also easily bounce upon it when necessary. In addition, the scope of the invention will also be to improve on the current art by incorporating a sign stabilization function into this insertion appendage by having it provide symmetrical support on both sides of a sign.
A final scope of the invention is to incorporate these two functions into one appendage, such that the weight and manageability of the sign is improved.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a symmetrical sign insertion appendage that allows a person to easily apply his body weight to the sign using either one or both feet to facilitate the insertion of the sing into the ground.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved sign support by providing bilateral sign stabilization such that there is symmetrical support on both sides of a sign.
A final object of the invention is to incorporate these two functions into one element, such that the weight and manageability of the sign is improved.
Accordingly, one aspect of the invention is to provide a symmetrical sign insertion appendage that allows a person to easily apply his body weight to the sign using either one or both feet to facilitate the insertion of the sing into the ground.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide an improved sign support by providing bilateral sign stabilization such that there is symmetrical support on both sides of a sign.
A final aspect of the invention incorporates these two functions into one element, such that the weight and manageability of the sign is improved.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after a reading of the following description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the drawings.